Happy Halloween
by pinchofimagination
Summary: He could tell, sense it in his bones, that tonight was going to be a game changer; he just didn't realise how much would change. Tonight, she just knew, was going to be a game changer; she just didn't realise how much would change.


Her resolve was cracking. James could tell that it was getting more and more difficult for her to tell him 'no'. He could tell, sense it in his bones, that tonight was going to be a game changer; he just didn't realise how much would change.

Lily was finding it more and more difficult to think of reasons why she should say no. She was tired of denying the thing she wanted. Tonight, she just knew, was going to be a game changer; she just didn't realise how much would change.

* * *

"Hey Pumpkin." Lily stopped on her way into the hall for breakfast and smirked at the boy leaning against the staircase, rolling her eyes at this latest nickname.

"Pumpkin?" She questioned, and James nodded at her, but she still didn't understand it.

"It's Halloween, Pumpkin." Lily's eyes widened, and she looked away from James to see the Great Hall decorated in a sheer mass of orange and green.

"So it is. Ah, so the name is in honour of the great holiday. Well they are getting better." She teased, before stepping past him, and striding into the hall. James watched her go with a slight smile on his face, as he watched her hips swish side to side. Then she stopped and turned, but James didn't even deny the fact he was watching her go, instead raised his arm to wave at her. He could tell she was fighting to keep the smile from her face as she sat down with her friends.

* * *

"Prongs." Sirius laughed as he tackled his mate in the corridor. "So, Moony tells me you have big plans tonight?" James turned to glare at Remus, who shrugged his shoulders.

"He would've found out anyway when he checked the map. Padfoot knows everybody's business."

"So, you're taking Evans on a date, huh?"

"Shut up." He muttered, looking at the sixth year girls who were stood not far, and who giggled as the marauders looked their way. "It's more of a surprise, than a date."

"At least that way she can't turn you down." Remus and Peter both sniggered, and James glared at Sirius.

"Fuck off." Rolling his eyes, he turned his back on his friends and started to walk out of the common room. Sirius never knew to let a sensitive issue go.

"James." Someone grabbed his arm as he walked past, but he shrugged them off. "James!" He was out of the portrait hall, and slowly making his way down Gryffindor tower. "Potter!" They shouted, and James stopped, recognising the voice. He turned to face her, smiling at her irritation.

"Hey Pumpkin." This time, she was barely fazed by the nickname.

"Everything ok?" Her arm reached forward then snapped back, as if she was going to comfort him, but decided against it.

"Yeah, just thinking." She smiled, not believing his excuse, but willing to let it go, and that was all that mattered.

"Well, good." She announced, turning on her heels and walking away from him. She was so sure he had something planned, but he hadn't asked her out-

"Say Lily?" Turning to face him, she watched as he hesitantly approached her. "How partial are you to a school feast?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Not completely, I guess if a different option came up," he was still slowly approaching her, and her words felt heavier in her throat. "Then I could be tempted."

"Huh, only, could?" He asked, now close enough to smell the apple scented shampoo she had used since first year. Lily visibly gulped. "And how important is it," this would be his game changer, "for you to remain in the castle this evening?" Her eyes widened, and then amusement played on her face.

"Don't be silly." She chuckled warmly, and James had to clench his fists to stop them from reaching forward and brushing across her lips. Being this close to her was only dangerous for the both of them.

"What about if I've asked a reliable outside relative to demand we return home to a family crisis, one so crucial that Dumbledore himself has granted our permission to leave?" She was taken aback, literally, as she moved to put some distance between the two of them.

"Really?" She asked, her brows furrowing in confusion. James nodded.

"Yep. We're even allowed to floo from McGonagall's office, in case you don't trust me to apparate." Lily wasn't sure which part confused her most.

"You can apparate?" She muttered, and James just smiled in reply.

"C'mon," this was her game changer. "Please Red, for me?" He only ever called her Red when things were good between them; she couldn't say no to that.

"Oh sod it. Why not." She grinned, then walked back into the common room, leaving James alone to dance his victory dance in private.

* * *

Lily stood gracefully as James watched her step out of the fire place, and dust ash from her dress. She'd gone for muggle clothing, a simple green sundress, as she was unsure of what his plans could be, and James took this moment to admire her once more. Her hair fell naturally around her shoulders, and her makeup was casual, but the spark in her eyes was as fierce as ever, and James just wanted to press his forehead to hers, capturing her lips in an all too perfect kiss. But not yet.

"Where are we?" She asked, as she glanced around the petite living room. James still stood by the fireplace, watching her wide eyes.

"Potter cot-

"If you say Potter Cottage I will curse you so fast Potter." He smiled. "I know where we flooed to, but where are we? Like," She hesitated. "Are we in England?" James chuckled warmly, the sight of her stood in his living room peering out of the window seemed almost too dreamlike.

"Yes, we're in England. Welcome to Godric's Hollow."

"I've heard of the name." She muttered, then turned to smile at him. "So this is your house? I was expecting a castle." She giggled at her own joke.

"This is one of our summer houses." He corrected her, and her eyes widened as she nodded.

"Oh." The word hung between them for a second, as Lily wondered just how much money the Potters had.

"C'mon," James picked up her hand. "I'll show you to the kitchen."

* * *

"First kiss?"

"Sarah Entwistle. Muggle. She doesn't live far from here actually. First boyfriend?"

"Amos Diggory." Lily shuddered slightly, and James grinned. "Alright, first girl you cried over?" You, James thought.

"I haven't." He said. "The first person you, y'know." Lily blushed, then shook her head.

"No James, we're not going there." He left it for a moment, watching her reactions as she wriggled against the back of the couch, looking across at him. They'd been sat on the floor opposite one another for almost an hour now, but James hadn't tired of hearing the sound of her voice.

"C'mon." He whined, lifting his glass and finding it empty. Picking up the bottle, he drank the red wine straight from there, before passing it to Lily, who copied his actions.

"No. The first girl you loved."

"No no no. I don't think you get the game, Pumpkin. To ask a question, you have to answer one properly."

"Fine." She sighed heavily. "Adam Harper." Lily was avoiding his eyes, choosing to look around the cottage instead, from the wooden beams in the ceiling, to the brightly patterned carpet.

"The ravenclaw?" James asked mutely, both his jaw and fists clenched. Lily nodded, and James took the bottle out of her hands, shut his eyes, and gulped back the rest of the bottle. They were silent for a few minutes before Lily decided to speak.

"James?" She asked, leaning forward, her hand outstretched.

"Just give me a moment." He requested, his eyes still closed, his breathing laboured. Lily nodded, and sat back, as she resumed her inspection of the room. "I didn't know you slept with Harper." He finally spoke. Lily looked around, feeling awkward.

"I thought I loved him, and I thought he loved me." A dark chuckle escaped her lips, as she played with her fingers. "Look, can we not talk about this?" She muttered, glaring down at the floor.

"Fine." James nodded. "What do you want to talk about then?" Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"Just not about him." James nodded again, but wouldn't meet her eye. So she did the only rational thing; she rolled onto her knees, slowly crawled over to where he was sat, and kissed him. His body responded before his mind had the chance to, and he pushed himself onto his knees, one hand cupping the back of her head, one hand around the small of her back, pressing them closer together. Lily drew slightly back, and James immediately moved his lips to the side of his neck, worried that if he stopped touching her, she would disappear completely, leaving James to deal with his pounding heart in his own bed, regretting the fact he let his dream get so carried away. A soft gasp fell from her lips, bringing James back to his own head. Her skin tasted sweet against his tongue, and her body was the right shape of slender to allow him to pull her against his chest. He couldn't think now, he could think about this later, when he was alone again, and allow the pleasure and pain to crush him, but for now, he had to let her feel. His lips found hers again, this time opening in rhythm with his, and he revelled as her warm breath tumbled down his throat. He was barely concious of the fact her fingers were raking the skin of his back, but concentrated on pouring in heart into their very first kiss. Her lips drew back from his again, but she was pressing her forehead lightly to his, trying to regain her breath.

"James." She whispered, and he could feel the muscles in his throat contracting, as he knew that he would never forget this moment. Their hearts beating together, the look in her eyes, a cross between confusion and ecstasy, her lips plump, her cheeks pink. "James," She whispered again. "Make love to me." It wasn't a question, but a statement, and James entirely froze. Lily noted the statue he had become, and widened her eyes in slow horror. Her lips opened, as if to apologise for the most beautiful sentence James had ever heard in his life, and James took full opportunity of this, pressing his lips back to hers. Without drawing apart, they managed to stand, and James bent slightly. His hands ran down her body, grasping her thighs, and before Lily could question this action, he had lifted her from the ground as if she weighed little more than a feather. Years of quidditch and strenuous exercise had granted James this ability, and he had never been more proud of his strength than this moment; when Lily Evans wrapped her legs securely around his waist, moaning into his mouth as she did. He knew his way around the cottage expertly, and therefore was able to manoeuvre his way to his bedroom across the hall. He also had never been more glad to have a bedroom on the ground floor, as he probably couldn't manage the stairs quite as well. Once they had the door open, Lily slowly uncurled her legs from around him, and he held her hips until she was stable enough to stand. From there, his shirt and trousers were off immediately, and he was left stood in his boxers. Lily stepped back, her eyes raking over him, and the lust in her eyes sent James completely over the edge. Moving closer to her his arms trailed up her thighs and under her dress, which he lifted slowly, never once breaking eye contact with her. It wasn't till the dress was over her head that James allowed himself to look at her properly. His eyes ran down her gentle arms, and back up her legs, across her stomach and over her chest before resting back on her face.

"You're beautiful, Lily." He whispered, his voice low and hoarse, and as the blush ran up her cheeks, he moved closer to chase it with his fingers. The skin was warm under his touch, and Lily stood patiently as James' eyes raked over the skin of the person he'd loved since childhood. Her hand reached up to curl around his fingers, and she slowly walked over to his bed, their hands encased. Just as her knees touched the mattress at the foot of his bed, she turned back to face him, her hands cupping his jaw, and kissed him sweetly. She was aware of his hands moving down their bodies, removing the two pieces of clothing that separated them from being entirely physically together, and she fell backwards, pulling him down with her. Her own fingers raked down the broad shoulders and smooth skin of his back, and he shivered, pressing their chests even closer as James kissed her, deeply and heavily, each hand was placed at either side of her head, and the two became one.

* * *

The pair lay side by side, each basking in the quiet afterglow of their pleasure, as they slowly snook glances at one another. No-one had to voice a word, but they both knew nothing would ever be the same between them. Everything had changed.

"Lily dear?" James spoke, for the first time in what seemed like hours, and Lily rolled onto her side.

"Yes dear?" She lay her head on the crevice between her neck and shoulder, and he reached down to kiss the top of her head.

"I love you dear." Lily smiled as she heard the gentle amusement in his honesty, accepting for the first time the thing she had denied for years.

"James dear?" His chuckle caused his chest to vibrate, and her body shook gently too.

"Yes dear?" She lifted her head to look him directly in the eyes, then smiled.

"Happy Halloween."

* * *

A/N: Just a little bit of fluff for Jily October. I doubt Lily would be the kind of girl to tap that on the first date, but it made for a more interesting story.

Reviews are spending the day in pajamas.

Emily:)


End file.
